<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pourquoi Crowley fait-il des crêpes ? by KillerNinjaPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382816">Pourquoi Crowley fait-il des crêpes ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerNinjaPanda/pseuds/KillerNinjaPanda'>KillerNinjaPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerNinjaPanda/pseuds/KillerNinjaPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OS Aziraphale/Crowley écrit pour un dessin de Kogla. Quand on lance un pari stupide à un ange, il faut pouvoir l'assumer après. Mais Crowley n'était pas vraiment prêt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pourquoi Crowley fait-il des crêpes ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382858">Why Crowley make crepes?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerNinjaPanda/pseuds/KillerNinjaPanda">KillerNinjaPanda</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Petit OS inspiré par un dessin de Kogla, super dessinatrice au passage si vous ne la connaissez pas allez voir ses dessins sur son Insta ou son Tumblr ( Kogla) parce qu'ils sont vraiment super !<br/>Note : j'ai laissé les noms/surnoms de la VO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Allez Angel, c'est juste un resto.</p>
<p>Crowley se remit à tourner en rond dans son appartement.</p>
<p>-Aziraphale... Non. Non ne le prends pas comme ça, écoute moi au moins ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je t'assure que si tu me ressors encore... Et tu le fais...</p>
<p>Crowley grogna et éloigna son portable de son oreille en venant s'assoir sur son fauteuil. Il posa les pieds sur son bureau et reposa l'appareil contre son oreille.</p>
<p>-D'accord, d'accord peut être que dire que j'avais influencé l'intégralité des spectateurs de ce match de foot était un peu exagéré mais ils payent pour regarder un match de foot, ils finiront forcément avec nous... Quoi si c'est évident qu'ils n'iront pas chez vous... Enfin ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelais.</p>
<p>Crowley se frotta le nez.</p>
<p>-Je dois présenter mes dernières grandes actions ce soir, je ne pourrais pas être au Ritz... Oui je suis désolé. Vraiment, sincèrement désolé... Tu sais quoi, demain je t'invite, dit-il en levant les bras. Chez moi.</p>
<p>Le démon ouvrit la bouche ne sachant quoi répondre devant les moqueries de l'ange sur ses talents culinaires.</p>
<p>-On fait un pari ! lança soudainement la créature démoniaque. Je t'assure que tu vas adorer ce que je vais cuisiner. On parie ce que tu veux !</p>
<p>Le démon attendit la réponse qui vient après un petit temps de réflexion du côté d'Aziraphale. Quand l'ange lui répondit, le visage de Crowley perdit l'assurance qu'il abordait quelques secondes plus tôt.</p>
<p>-D'accord, approuva-t-il dans un souffle.</p>
<p>Il raccrocha et prit aussitôt son visage entre ses mains.</p>
<p>-Et merde, gronda-t-il lourdement.</p>
<p>•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•</p>
<p>-Et donc voilà comment j'ai fait planter Instagram pendant près de trois heures. Les gens étaient complètement dingues c'était incroyable. On a du récupérer au moins... Deux cents mille personnes. Et concernant la Corée du Nord... Le démon que j'avais envoyé à été décorporé pendant sa mission. Ah bah t'es là Mostre ! Sympa de te revoir parmi nous. C'était comment la décorporation ? Pas cool hein ?</p>
<p>Crowley profita de l'agitation qui remplit aussitôt les rangs, les démons n'ayant jamais expérimenté l'expérience voulant des détails, et déguerpit aussi sec. Direction son appartement et un tour sur Google.</p>
<p>•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•</p>
<p>Le démon se mordillait les lèvres en laissant ses yeux de serpent parcourir un nouveau site de cuisine. Que devait-il choisir ? Il lui fallait quelque chose de simple. D'extrêmement simple. D'enfantin serait parfait. Il n'avait jamais cuisiné. Jamais goûté de nourriture humaine non plus d'ailleurs. Plus le temps passait, plus Crowley s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil. Il avait fait une erreur. Une grosse erreur. Il ne savait pas cuisiner, ne savais pas quel goût et texture devait avoir le moindre plat. Et par dessus tout, il fallait quelque chose que l'ange apprécie.</p>
<p>Des sushis ? Il savait qu'Aziraphale adorait ça. Mais il en mangeait couramment dans de grands restaurants, préparés par des experts en la matière. Aucune chance qu'il n'y arrive, il n'aurait déjà pas su quel riz prendre.</p>
<p>Des crêpes peut-être...? Selon les dizaines de commentaires du site sur lequel il était arrêté la recette de crêpe qu'il proposait était «délicieuse», «extrêmement simple et rapide à faire», «impossible à rater» mais surtout Claire annonçait «mes enfants ont adorés, recette à choisir les yeux fermés». Et si les enfants de Claire avaient adoré, ça voulait tout dire ! C'était cette recette qu'il lui fallait.</p>
<p>Crowley se massa lentement les tempes. L'ange devait arriver pour sept heures. Ça lui laissait largement le temps. Plus d'un tour de cadran pour réussir une poignée de crêpes. D'une simplicité enfantine.</p>
<p>•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•</p>
<p>-Bonjour monsieur ! Votre commande.</p>
<p>-Merci, marmonna le démon en donnant un billet au livreur avant de claquer la porte, son sac en papier recyclé dans les bras.</p>
<p>La livraison à domicile était une aubaine. La créature démoniaque partit dans la pièce de son appartement qu'il n'avait jamais exploré. La cuisine. Pour être exact, il l'avait vu une fois quand il avait visité l'appartement avant de l'acheter. Après, les clés en main il avait fermé la porte menant à cette pièce et ne l'avait jamais rouverte. La pièce était impeccable. Les placards noir brillaient et le plan de travail était si propre qu'en s'approchant pour poser le sac, Crowley put observer son reflet. Le reflet d'un homme, enfin d'un démon, complètement désemparé. Il battit en retraite et attrapa l'une des dernières plantes qu'il avait acheté. Retournant dans la cuisine il l'a posa sur le haut du réfrigérateur. La pièce était bien mieux à présent.</p>
<p>-Et toi tu as intérêt à grandir et à rester impeccablement verte, aboya-t-il vers la plante qui tremblota.</p>
<p>C'était trop de pression sur ses jeunes feuilles.</p>
<p>•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•</p>
<p>Un échec. Son plat était un échec et sa vie un calvaire. Crowley ouvrit une nouvelle fois sa poubelle et y vida le contenu de sa poêle avec une grimace de dégoût. L'intégralité de la poubelle reflétait l'échec cuisant qu'était sa journée aux fourneaux. Si la confection de la pâte à crêpe avait effectivement été «extrêmement simple» le reste du menu était impossible à réussir. Cependant il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'ange ne sonne à sa porte. Qu'allait-il bien trouver pour se sortir de cette terrible situation ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley, les mains croisées sous son menton, fixa son téléphone. Il l'attrapa commença à taper un numéro mais reposa l'appareil. Puis il le reprit avant de le reposer une nouvelle fois sans avoir passé le moindre appel. Il soupira lourdement et attrapa une énième fois son smartphone.</p>
<p>•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•</p>
<p>-Angel ! Quelle surprise, je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais aussi... Tôt.</p>
<p>Crowley offrit un sourire figé à la créature céleste qui attendait devant sa porte.</p>
<p>-Entre, dit le roux en s'effaçant de l'entrée.</p>
<p>Quand la porte fut refermée dans leurs dos, Aziraphale tendit un paquet au démon.</p>
<p>-Tiens, c'est un cadeau.</p>
<p>-Pourquoi faire ?</p>
<p>-Essaye-le.</p>
<p>Suspicieux, le démon ouvrit l'emballage et en sortit un tablier gris.</p>
<p>-Hum. J'en fais quoi ?</p>
<p>-Enfile-le. C'est pour la cuisine. Pour éviter ce genre de chose, expliqua le blond en désignant les marques blanches de farine qui maculait l'avant de la chemise sombre.</p>
<p>Toujours aussi suspicieux devant l'air ravi de l'ange, Crowley passa le tablier autour de son cou.</p>
<p>-Bien et maintenant on fait...</p>
<p>Crowley fronça les sourcils et arrêta sa phrase. Il y avait des mots imprimés sur l'avant du tablier.</p>
<p>-The cook... Kiss the...</p>
<p>Le démon releva la tête pour fixer Aziraphale. Naaaann. Le blond ne pouvait pas... Si. Si, si. Le regard de l'ange en disait long.</p>
<p>-Angel, débuta Crowley en faisant un pas vers lui.</p>
<p>-Non, tu n'auras rien tant qu'on n'aura pas vérifié si l'inscription est exacte.</p>
<p>-Je suis un super cuistot, clama aussitôt le rouquin.</p>
<p>Le démon escorta l'ange jusqu'à la pièce à vivre qu'il n'utilisait jamais, préférant son bureau, et l'invita à s'installer à table. Puis, il disparut en cuisine et revint quelques instants plus tard, une assiette dans les mains. Il la déposa devant l'ange et s'assit en face de lui.</p>
<p>-Crowley c'est magnifique.</p>
<p>Gêné, le démon se gratta l'arrière de la tête.</p>
<p>•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•</p>
<p>-Bien, dit calmement Aziraphale en essuyant ses lèvres avec sa serviette. C'était réellement délicieux. Maintenant mon cher, comptes tu avouer ou bien dois-je le dire moi même ?</p>
<p>-Quoi ?</p>
<p>-Je connais la cuisine du Barge East* Crowley. Alors c'était bien tenté mais un peu trop gros.</p>
<p>Le démon soupira.</p>
<p>-J'ai essayé Angel. Je te jure que j'ai essayé... Mais c'était une catastrophe, conclut le roux avec une grimace.</p>
<p>-Mais non, ça ne pouvais pas être si terrible.</p>
<p>-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as rien vu et rien goûté, poursuivit Crowley en prenant un ton dramatique.</p>
<p>-Que dirais-tu d'essayer encore une fois ?</p>
<p>Crowley enleva ses lunettes et regarda tristement l'ange.</p>
<p>-C'est trop tard. La cuisine a gagné, j'ai... Perdu.</p>
<p>-Mon cher, il est probablement trop tôt pour arriver à de telles conclusion. Allez, allons en cuisine.</p>
<p>Le démon se leva en faisant racler les pieds de son fauteuil et guida l'ange jusqu'à la pièce maudite. Aziraphale observa rapidement les ingrédients et s'approcha d'un saladier. Il plongea un doigt dans la pâte et le lécha.</p>
<p>-Oh ! Tu faisais des crêpes ! Pour moi... C'est adorable Crowley...</p>
<p>Le démon qui avait entre temps attrapé le manche d'une poêle, sourit doucement.</p>
<p>-Je sais que tu aimes bien. Et je préférai éviter de devoir te sauver d'une décapitation une nouvelle fois.</p>
<p>Aziraphale sourit et resta silencieux pour observer le démon faire cuire plusieurs crêpes. Il s'avança pour les regarder de plus près.</p>
<p>-Elles ont l'air parfaites. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu faisais tout un drame tout à l'heure.</p>
<p>Crowley haussa les épaules, à vrai dire, il supposait un miracle pour que ce qu'il touche ne finisse pas directement à la poubelle. Aziraphale s'approcha et prit un morceau de la dernière crêpe sortie de la poêle.</p>
<p>-Délicieux... Crowley ?</p>
<p>Le roux détourna son regard d'une nouvelle crêpe qui dorait gentiment et la main d'Aziraphale se posa sur sa joue. Sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer, Crowley ferma les yeux et laissa les lèvres de l'ange se poser sur les siennes. Le chaste baiser qu'ils échangèrent ne suffit pas au roux qui, lâchant sa poêle, plaqua l'ange contre le meuble voisin pour l'embrasser de plus belle.</p>
<p>-Crowley...</p>
<p>-Hum ?</p>
<p>-Crowley ça sent le cramé.</p>
<p>Le démon releva le nez du cou de l'ange et tourna vivement son visage vers la plaque de cuisson.</p>
<p>-Merde.</p>
<p>Une légère fumée noire montait de la poêle et l'odeur désagréable s'intensifiait. Le démon s'approcha d'un bond et s'empressa de la retirer du feu.</p>
<p>-Angel, c'est fini pour les crêpes, annonça-t-il gravement.</p>
<p>-C'est pas grave, rit Aziraphale en attrapant l'assiette ou reposait déjà une petite dizaine de crêpes. On en à déjà bien assez. Tu les à goûté ?</p>
<p>-Non.</p>
<p>Aziraphale en roula une et la tendit à Crowley.</p>
<p>-Goûte.</p>
<p>L'ancien serpent approcha ses dents de l'innocence petite crêpe et lui coupa violement la tête avant de la mâchouiller. Il haussa vaguement les épaules.</p>
<p>-Je suppose que c'est bon, dit-il finalement sous le regard attentif de la créature céleste.</p>
<p>Aziraphale hocha la tête et croqua à son tour dans la crêpe.</p>
<p>-Mais c'est un peu... Fade, sourit malicieusement le démon en fondant sur les lèvres de l'ange.</p>
<p>Rien à faire, aucune nourriture n'équivalait à la saveur... Ineffable de ces lèvres. Pour Crowley, c'était une évidence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Aucune idée de ce que c'est ce restaurant j'ai juste tapé restaurant Londres sur Google et pris un au pif</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>